


אלכס

by Areola



Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הארי פוטר
Genre: Gen, אנגסט, עלילתי
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26518276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Alexander malfoy (OMC)/Lily Luna Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: אלכסנדר-וורס [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928077





	אלכס

הדבר הראשון שלילי עושה כשהם עוברים לדירה משלהם הוא לאסוף את הדרקון הזעיר שמשתעל בפינת הקמפוס. אלכס לא בטוח כיצד לומר לה את זה מבלי לגרום למחלוקת, אבל דרקונים... ובכן, דרקונים מקומם בשמורה, בטח לא בדירה פרטית, קטנים ומעוררי-חיבה ככל שיהיו.

"נכון שהוא מקסים?" הומה לילי, מקרבת את הזוחל הלבן אל פניה.

אלכס בולע את רוקו, מנסה להחליט כיצד להעלות את הבעיה בפני לילי (אפילו בראשו: "תקשיבי, ליל, דרקונים הם, טוב- טורפים. יש סיכוי לא רע שהוא יאכל לך את היד תוך כדי משחק כשהוא יהיה גדול מספיק..." נשמע מאוד מעליב).

הדרקון נראה קטן ופגיע, מכורבל כנגד כף-ידה של לילי. "אני- אממ. הוא- לילי..."

לילי נאנחת. "הוא היה כל כך מסכן. מצאתי אותו ליד המעבדות. מרלין יודע מה הם עושים שם ליצורים המסכנים... שמעת על הכלב המכונף שדיינה העבירה למחלקה לרישוי ופיקוח על יצורי פלא? לא יכולתי להשאיר אותו שם..." פניה התכרכמו בעצב.

אלכס מהנהן ומלטף את כנפיו של הדרקון הזעיר. הוא מביט בעיניה של לילי, אחר בעיניו המנומנמות של הדרקון. מתחת לעפעפיים הדקיקים, בוערות זוג עיניים אדומות כדם. _לינדוורם איסלנדי_. דרקון לבן קלאסי.

חבר להינריק, הלביורן וברינהילדור, בהנחה שירשו לגוש העצמות החיוור לפלוש לטריטוריה שלהם. אולי בעוד כמה שנים, כשיתבגר מעט.

"את רוצה לתת לו שם?" הוא מציע ללילי. "דרקונים צריכים שמות." (יורי, מחייך חיוך חסר שיניים מאחורי זקן לבן וארוך, הסביר לאלכס בן השבע ש"זה גורם להם להרגיש נוח יותר לידנו. תניח את הסכין הזאת, ילד, זה לא משחק! זה לאנטילופות!")

"אממ, אני לא טובה במיוחד בשמות לדרקונים," היא מנסה להתחמק. "אולי תיתן לו אתה שם?"

קשקשיו של הדרקון מנצנצים באור המטבח החיוור. אוסף הקלפים של לילי פתוח על השולחן. ("היא תמיד הייתה ילדה סנטימנטאלית," העירה ג'ואנה פוטר בניד ראש ואנחה, "כמו אבא שלה. זה נורא. אתה עלול למצוא שם טאקי מתפוצץ ישן עם כתמי שוקולד, או שיני חלב קטנות או-" – "אמא!" – "מה? הוא צריך לדעת מה הוא מקבל, נכון?").

"מה עם..." עיניו של אלכס נודדות בחזרה לדרקון המתנמנם. "מה דעתך על אלבוס?"

"המממ, אלבוס נשמע כמו שם טוב."

הוא מחייך אליה חיוך מעודד והיא נושקת לשפתיו. לילי מצמידה את הדרקון ללחייה, עיניה עצומות כשהיא מתענגת על מגע העור החלקלק. רגע לאחר מכן, מרצינה לפתע, היא פוקחת את עיניה ומנמיכה את הדרקון. "אני יודעת שהם לא אמורים לחיות בבית," היא אומרת. "אבל לא יכולתי להמשיך לשמוע אותו בוכה. אני כבר מתקשרת לצ'ארלי-"

"זה בסדר, את לא חייבת למהר כל כך-"

"אתה בטוח?"

"בעוד שבועיים הוא כבר יתחיל לירוק אש, וזה עלול להיות מסוכן, אבל עד אז... אני מניח שהוא יכול להישאר כאן."

הוא עוטף אותה בזרועותיו. כה קטנה- שברירית ועם זאת מלאת אנרגיה. לעיתים, חושב אלכס כי לילי היא המלאך השומר הפרטי שלו. מי שנשלחה במיוחד עבורו על ידי כוח עליון, לסייע לו לבקוע מקליפתו ולהתהלך בזהירות בעולם.

"באמת?"

"כן. אני אדבר עם צ'ארלי כדי לברר איזה בשר יהיה הכי טוב בשבילו."

ואולם, אם נדמה היה לו שבכך נסתיימו הצרות, אלכס טעה בהחלט. הצרות רק החלו. יומיים לאחר מכן מתייצב ג'יימס פוטר, אחיה הבכור של לילי, על מפתן דירתם הזעירה, תרמיל על גבו, ומודיע ש"רבתי עם אינגבורג".

לילי, כמובן, ממהרת לחבק אותו. "חשבתי שאתה בדרך כלל..." היא מלחלחת את שפתיה, "מבקר אצל סרנה ודני. הכל בסדר?"

ג'יימס מתעלם משאלתה.

"...כי אלכס-"

"ובכן, זאת הספה שלך, נכון?" טוען ג'יימס. "קבלת אותה מאבא ואמא." הספה, למיטב זיכרונו של אלכס, נכפתה על לילי על ידי אביה ("אני לא מאמינה שאני מסכימה לזה," גנחה ג'וג'ו. "הספה הזו היא חורבה. אם הספה הזו הייתה סרט, היא הייתה באטמן ורובין. אם היא הייתה מוקפת גדר, היא הייתה אושוויץ. אתה חייב ללמוד לזרוק רהיטים, הארי.")

"אלכס לא יאהב את זה."

מאוחר יותר אותו לילה, מכורבלים זה לצד זו ("ג'יימס נוחר רק כשהוא ישן על הגב," מתנצלת לילי. "הוא תיכף יתהפך"), מחליט אלכס כי החיים יפים אף על פי ולמרות הכל. עד שאלבוס מתמקם בנוחות על צווארו.

אלכס מתעורר לקול זעקותיו של ג'יימס.

"לילי! קחי מכאן את המפלצת הזו! לילי! לילי!" קולו של ג'יימס פוטר עולה אוקטאבה. " _הצילו_ !" אלכס _רוצה_ להמשיך לישון. הוא מושיט את ידו, מגשש אחר חום גופה של לילי, וכשהוא נכשל למצוא אותה, נאנח ומחליט להתעמת עם המציאות.

כשהוא מכונס בקצה אחד של הספה, יושב ג'יימס פוטר, פניו מעווים בגועל, עושה כמיטב יכולתו להתרחק מאלבוס. הדרקון הזעיר, לא יותר משלושה קילו של כנפיים דקיקות וקשקשת לבנה, שולח לעברו טופר ורדרד, כנפיו רוטטות בסקרנות. אלכס כובש צחקוק מרושע. כן, היה עליו לזכור שג'יימס מתעב זוחלים.

"הוא רק תינוק-" שיערה של לילי, עדיין פרוע משינה, נופל על כתפיה בתלתלים גדולים. "הוא לא יכול לפגוע בך-"

"הוא עושה לי מזל רע." שיניו של ג'יימס משקשקות.

_קדימה אלבוס_ , חושב אלכס ברשעות.

"אלכס מסכים איתי!" נחפז ג'יימס לומר. "נכון, מאלפוי?"

אלכס מהנהן.

"אלכס!" לילי פונה להתבונן בו.

_אני?_ ממצמץ אלכס. _מה_ **_אני_ ** _עשיתי?_

בתגובה, מרימה לילי את הדרקון ומניחה אותו בזרועותיו. "קח את אלבוס לחדר השינה. ג'יימס ואני צריכים לדבר."

"אלבוס?" שומע אלכס את קריאת המחאה של ג'יימס מחדר השינה. "קראת לו אלבוס? את יודעת שזה השם שאבא רצה לתת לילד השלישי שלהם?"

"אלבוס פירושו לבן," מסבירה לילי. היא נשמעת חסרת ביטחון.

"טוב, אני לא מתפלא שאמא הפילה את התינוק," קובע ג'יימס. "גם אני הייתי מפיל את התינוק שלי אם הייתי יודע שהוא עומד להיקרא אלבוס."

"אתה חושב שאבא ייעלב?" הו לא. אלכס שומע את הרעד בקולה. מרלין, הוא כל כך הולך לכשף את ג'יימס.

"לא, מה פתאום. אולי יתעצבן קצת ויגיד שזה לא מכובד לקרוא ליצור על שם אלבוס דמבלדור הגדול... _באמת_! על מה חשבת כשקראת לו אלבוס?!"

לילי מושכת את אפה. הוא עומד לחנוק את ג'יימס.

"א-אני..." קולה של לילי רועד. "חשבתי שזה..."

אלכס מתייצב בפתח. "עד כאן, פוטר."

"אני מדבר עם אחות שלי, אם לא אכפת לך-"

"למעשה, כן אכפת לי-"

"מרלין." לילי נאנחת. היא לוכדת את אלבוס, שעופף מחדר השינה כדי לבדוק על מה המהומה, ונועצת בהם מבט מצמית. "ג'יימס, אתה אידיוט. לא שזה מפתיע אותי. אלכס, אני יכולה לנהל את המאבקים שלי בעצמי, תודה. עכשיו, אם לא אכפת לכם, אני ואלבוס חוזרים לישון." שפתה התחתונה רועדת. היא מוחה את עיניה, פוסעת לתוך חדר השינה וסוגרת את הדלת בעדינות.

"תראה מה עשית," מאשים ג'יימס.

אלכס נושף את הכעס בזהירות, ובהחלטה מחושבת מחליט להתעלם. הוא מארגן לעצמו קערת קורנפלקס.

"עכשיו היא לא תדבר איתי יומיים."

_מגיע לך_ , חושב אלכס.

"אתה ממש מוזר, אתה יודע." ג'יימס מעיף מבט בשעון. "אתה מדבר לפעמים?"

_לא איתך_. 

ג'יימס נאנח. "רבע לשמונה. אני מניח שלפחות הדרקון הזה יכול להיות שעון מעורר. דרקון-מעורר. זה מצחיק. הא." הוא מתחיל ללקט את בגדיו. "אני מצטער שאני נופל עליכם ככה. אבל אינג ואני..."

אלכס מגלגל את עיניו.

"אתה ממש ממזר, מאלפוי."

אלכס צוחק ללא קול.

"אני מצטער, לילי." ג'יימס, מוכן ליציאה, מקיש על דלת חדר השינה. "את יודעת שאני אידיוט, נכון?"

"זה לא הולך לעבוד," מעיר אלכס.

ג'יימס יורה בו מבט נבזי. "תודה גם לך, מאלפוי."

הוא מושך בכתפיו.

"בכל מקרה, ליל. יצאתי לעבודה. אני משאיר אותך תחת השגחתו המפוקפקת של מאלפוי. אני מזכיר לך שוב שאם תרצי שאהרוג אותו... אממ, כן." ג'יימס פונה אל אלכס. "אם תפגע בה..."

"ביי, פוטר."

ג'יימס סוגר את הדלת ברוגז.

השיעור הראשון של אלכס מתחיל רק בתשע וחצי. עד אז הוא מנסה לדבר על לבה של לילי (ללא הצלחה), שוטף את הכלים מאתמול ובסופו של דבר נאנח, מתלבש ויוצא מן הבית, עשר דקות לפני שנפתחות ארובות השמים וגשם כבד שוטף את שבילי גנדלף האפור.

"אתה נראה כמו עכברוש טבוע," מעירה הלן באסבי, שותפתו למסלול הכשפומטיקה למצטיינים.

אלכס מתעלם ממנה ונצמד לרדיאטור. המצאה מוגלגית מבורכת. הלן – מהבנות שתמיד גרמו לו להחוויר ולבלוע את לשונו בהוגוורטס – מוציאה שרביט ומטילה עליו קסם ייבוש, לא לפני שהיא מגלגלת את עיניה. אם מישהו נראה כמו בעל חיים, חושב אלכס ללא קול, הרי שזוהי הלן. עיניה המאופרות בכבדות מזכירות לו דביבון.

הוא מקשיב בחצי אוזן לפרופסור איינסלי (זהו חומר שאלכס לימד את עצמו כבר בהוגוורטס), בעודו משרבט דביבונים קטנים בשולי המחברת. משועמם, הוא משרבט שני דביבונים אוחזים ידיים ומכנה אותם אלכס ולילי. הוא משרבט דביבון נוסף, כעוס למראה ורושם מעליו "ג'יימס".

יום הלימודים מתנהל בעצלתיים. בערך בחצי היום, הוא נפרד מהלן לטובת שעתיים וחצי של בחירה חופשית. ("מטא-אתיקה," המהם צ'ארלי כשקרא את תכנית הלימודים בחצי-עין. "אתה בטוח שזה מעניין אותך?" גייל חטפה ממנו את הגוויל וטענה ש"אתה יכול להיות כל כך לא רגיש לפעמים".)

קו בלתי נראה מחלק את גנדלף האפור לשניים: חציה האחד של האוניברסיטה, מן הגנים הבוטניים ועד השער הראשי, הוא ממלכתם הבלתי-מעורערת של מדעי הרוח והחברה. חציה האחר, מבניין באגינס ועד למצפה הכוכבים על שם נומנור, שייך לתלמידי המדעים המדויקים. ("קו השפם," אומר פוטר במה שלילי מכנה _סקסיזם דוחה_. "מעבר לקו השפם, גם לבנים יש שפם וגם לבנות יש שפם"). 

הוא מקווה לפגוש את לילי כשהוא חולף על פני הפקולטה למדעי המוגלגים. היא לומדת בגנדלף בימים שני ורביעי, ומשך שאר השבוע נוסעת בפלו ללונדון, כחלק ממסלול הלימודים המתחדש לאקולוגיה. אלכס עוצר בפתח הבניין (שלט ברונזה קטן מכריז "לזכר קורבנות המלחמה השנייה"). המסדרונות הומים – השיעור של אחת עשרה וחצי הסתיים לא מזמן– אך לילי איננה שם.

"איך אתה יודע שזאת היא?" שאל אותו פעם ארון. הם עמדו בקור העז מול בניין משרד הקסמים, ממתינים לצד מאות קוסמים נוספים שהתאספו במקום בציפייה לצאתו של השר. חברים נוספים מהוגוורטס עמדו לא רחוק מהם אך רק אלכס היטיב את מעילו והוסיף לחפש את דמותה של לילי בקהל, במעיל ססגוני, גרבי ברך לא-תואמים, ומשהו רק קצת-אחר.

הוא משך בכתפיו. "לא יודע איך. אני פשוט... יודע."

אלכס נכשל למצוא אותה כעת. זו השעה הקבועה שלהם: יום רביעי, בין אחת-עשרה וארבעים לאחת-עשרה חמישים וחמש. הוא מרכין את ראשו. לילי קרוב לוודאי עדיין מדוכדכת.

~

הסמינר הקטן לאתיקה כמעט ריק מתלמידים. פרופסור קלסו, מכשף בשנות הארבעים לחייו, מסמן להם להתיישב. "אני מקווה שקראתם את המאמר שנתתי לכם בשבוע שעבר-" הוא אומר משהו על וירוסים של שש שעות, מגלגל עיניים כשחמשת הסטודנטים מצחקקים לתוך צעיפיהם ופותח בשיעור. 

"וזה החומר שלכם לשבוע הבא-" אומר קלסו, שעתיים לאחר מכן, רוכן לחטט בתיקו. "המצאה נפלאה, הלחש למחזור גווילים- תנו לי את המאמרים שלכם מהשבוע שעבר- אני חושב שזה יעניין אותך, מאלפוי." והוא שומט באגביות גליל קלף כבד, מגולגל ברישול על שולחנו של אלכס.

קלסו מסדר את זקנו בפעם האחרונה. "שתהיה לכם קריאה נעימה, ואני מצפה לקרוא את העבודות שלכם בעוד שבועיים!"

אלכס עוקב אחרי גבו המתרחק. רק אחרי שהפרופסור יוצא מהכיתה, הוא שולח את ידו ובזהירות, פותח את הגוויל. "בנו של אוכל מוות – מטא-אתיקה בשירות אדון האופל, מאת דראקו ל. מאלפוי". 

הו. לבו של אלכס מתכווץ ("לפעמים אני מרגיש שהחיים שלי מתנהלים בשני קווים מקבילים," הוא זוכר את עצמו אומר לדאקי, "באחד מהם אני חי את הזמן האמיתי, האובייקטיבי, ובשני אני חי זמן סובייקטיבי לגמרי, הזמן של אלכס"). הוא נוגע בגוויל, מנסה (במחווה שמצחיקה אותו) להרגיש את המהות שמעבר לאותיות המסולסלות ( _מגוחך_ , יודע אלכס. אוניברסיטאות קסומות משתמשות בקסם על מנת לשכפל מאמרים, והלחש למחזור גווילים קיים כבר למעלה מעשור). כתב היד גנרי – רחוק מכתב-ידו של האדם, של ההורה...

"הלו? הכל בסדר שם?" קרקוש נעליים על רצפת האבן מתלווה לקול המוכר.

צל ארוך נופל מעליו ואלכס מאלץ את עצמו לקחת נשימה עמוקה ולהתרכז. הוא מרים את עיניו, פוטר את מבטו הדאוג וזיפיו הזחוחים של ארון במשיכת כתף.

"הולכים?"

הוא מהנהן. ארון מדבר על סיכויים מטרו-פסיכומאגים, סטטיסטיקה היקפית לתואר השני שלו ("לא אמרת פעם שקרוב משפחה שלך הוא מטאמורפמאג?"), ואלכס מעמיד פנים כי הוא משיב. המאמר, כמו תא סרטני, כמו חומצה גופרתית, מאכל חור בלתי-נראה בתרמילו.

_לא לחשוב. לא לחשוב. לא לחשוב._

"אני מבין שאתה נסער, אלק," הוא מדמיין את קולו של צ'ארלי, עיניו עייפות ולא-מבינות. _אז אבא שלך כתב כמה מאמרים_ , יאמר צ'ארלי ללא קול. _אבא שלך, האמיתי, עדיין חי._

"אני מצטערת שזה מכאיב לך כל כך," תאמר גייל, נושכת את שפתיה בהזדהות כנה. והיא תצטער, אבל זמן כה ארוך עבר מאז ו"אתה לא יכול לתת לדברים כאלה לערער אותך ככה".

"הו, אלכס," תאמר לילי, ותכרוך סביבו את זרועותיה (הוא מחפש אחריה בתוך הקהל הדליל). רק דאקי יטה את ראשו, ילטף את הרסט ויאמר: "אז אבא שלך חשב על ההשלכות המוסריות של מה שהוא עושה. מסתבר שהוא לא היה ברנש נורא כל כך ככלות הכל. מה זה עושה לך, בחורי?"

אלכס נושם עמוק. בגיל שש לימדה אותו גייל להתרכז. לנשום לבטן, לעצור, לנשוף מהפה. להתעלם מהקולות, מסימפוניית השיחות, חריקות הכיסא וקרקושי השרביטים שהלכה והתגברה בראשו, להתמקד בגרעין הדממה שהבהיק בין צלעותיו. _מה הוא מרגיש? מה הוא רוצה? על מה_ **_הוא_ ** _חושב...?_ ואז לנשוף את גרגר השקט בחזרה לתוך האוויר הפתוח.

הוא נושף.

"אלכס?" מעיר ארון בדאגה.

הוא ממצמץ. 

"הכל בסדר איתך היום?"

_לא._ אבל הוא מהנהן. "ניפגש מחר."

הוא רוצה לחזור הביתה. לדירה הזעירה במרידייל, לפטוניות שנשפכו מתוך האדניות ואוסף תחתיות השתייה החמה, אחת לבירה ואחת לקפה, אחת מזכוכית ואחת סרוגה ביד. אלכס מעיף מבט בשעון שבמרומי מגדל איאול. כמעט שלוש וחצי. זמן לאלגוריתמים קומבינטוריים. אבל השמיים מעליו עדיין מעוננים והמחשבה על הכיתות הסגורות (על חריקת הגירים נגד הלוח וריחות הבושם במסדרונות) מעבירה בו צמרמורת. הוא עדיין מוטרד למחשבה על לילי, עייפה ומרוגזת, אולי כועסת עליו...

הוא מכריח את עצמו להתאפס. לא, הוא לא יכול ללכת לשיעור בצורה כזו. לא עם המאמר, מנקר באחורי תודעתו. אלכס נושך את שפתיו, מיטיב את המעיל סביב גופו (לילי סרגה לו סוודרים באינספור צבעים איומים ואלכס לבש את כולם, צוחק כשארון גלגל עיניים ומושך את הצווארון כך שיכסה את פניו בימים קרים במיוחד. צמר תמיד גרם לו לחשוב על לילי). 

הוא מגיע למרידייל דקות ספורות לפני רדת הגשם. פניו רטובים מהטיפות הראשונות, כמו חתלתול שמהר לחמוק מתחת לשיח הקרוב ביותר. "לילי?" אלכס תולה את המעיל על הקולב הירוק בכניסה. רביעי הוא היום היחיד שבו יש לה חלון חופשי בין ארבע לתשע בערב. 

הוא מעיף מבט בחדר השינה. לשניהם לוח זמנים מטורף (סדר היום של לילי, שלומדת על חצי מלגה בלבד, דחוס במיוחד), ופעמים רבות, מנצלת לילי את מעט השעות הפנויות שלה לשינה.

חדר השינה ריק. אלבוס גם הוא איננו.

_לילי והלינדוורם... לילי והדרקון אינם._

_"_ לילי?" הוא קורא בחוסר ביטחון.

אלכס מאלץ את עצמו לנשום עמוק. פתק. על המקרר. לילי תמיד תשאיר לו פתק. ("קלף זול יותר מינשוף. עד שיהיו לי מספיק חסכונות בשביל אחד מאולף, אחרת לא שווה לקנות... אם אני לא בבית, אני פשוט אשאיר לך הודעה." לילי העבירה את אצבעותיה בשיערו. "אל תדאג, אני לא הולכת להיעלם מבלי להודיע.")

פתק. פתק. _פתק_ . לילי השאירה _פתק_... הוא מלחלח את שפתיו. כן. על המקרר.

כתב-ידה של לילי מסתלסל מתוך הקמטוטים. "אלכס!" היא מכריזה. השורות צפופות ("את משאירה לי מכתבים," הוא צוחק, "לא פתקים"), ואלכס למד שלילי בלונדון, היה לה יום עמוס, וכי היא מקווה לעבור בסופר כדי לקנות מצרכים לארוחת הערב. "צ'ארלי אמר שאם אסדיר את האישורים מול השגרירות הרומנית, אפשר יהיה לאסוף את אלבוס כבר בשבוע הבא. אַל בידיים טובות – קח אותו מאמא כשתחזור. אוהבת, לילי."

הו. אלכס מיישר את פיסת הנייר ומניח אותה על השיש. השעה כמעט רבע לארבע. ברביעי מתשע עד שתיים-עשרה מקבלת ג'ואנה פוטר סטודנטים. אלכס מהמהם. היכן גברת פוטר עכשיו? כנראה בבית. _להביא את הדרקון? לחכות ללילי?_ הוא מחליט להכין לעצמו כוס תה. אלכס מחבב את אמא של לילי, אך ההתמודדות עמה דורשת ממנו זמן וסבלנות גם במצב הרוח הטוב ביותר.

"היא לא נושכת." לילי נישקה את לחיו ואז את העיקול של לסתו.

אלכס גלגל את עיניו.

"היא גורמת לך להרגיש לא-נוח."

הוא התפתל.

"אתה יודע שהיא מחבבת אותך."

הוא ידע שג'ואנה פוטר מחבבת אותו.

לילי השתתקה. "אתה חושב שהיא מרחמת עליך?"

קרוב אך לא מדויק. הם נחו זה נגד זה על המיטה הצרה בחדרה של לילי. השחר כמעט הפציע ומאחורי הוילון החלו השמיים להתבהר. שעות ספורות לפני כן, ירד אלכס לקומה הראשונה (להביא עוגיות. "יש בדיוק סוג אחד!"). לילי הבטיחה שהאזור נקי: ג'יימס השד-יודע-איפה בדרבישייר ואבא ישן כמו נום. אלכס גישש את דרכו למטבח, וכמעט קפץ מעורו כשנתקל בג'ואנה פוטר מרכיבה כריך ענקי.

"להכין גם לך אחד?"

אלכס טלטל את ראשו בחדות.

"אני מניחה שלילי שלחה אותך להביא עוגיות." היא הניפה את שרביטה והרחיפה את הצנצנת שנחה ליד התנור. "לילי אופה אותן. ילדה מוכשרת. לי ולג'יימס יש שתי ידיים שמאליות." ג'ואנה שלפה צלחת חרסינה. "שוקולד צ'יפס. אמא שלך אהבה אותן." 

אלכס קפא. 

"אתה מתבייש ממני?" אמא של לילי נעצה בו מבט ארוך. "לא. זה לא זה. אתה לא רוצה לדעת – לא כשאנחנו בקושי מכירים." היא קירבה אליו את הצלחת ואז חייכה בעידוד. "אל תשכחו אמצעי מניעה, בסדר?" 

כשסיפר לה על כך, גנחה לילי וקברה את ראשה בכרית (אלכס התחמק מעיניה של ג'ואנה משך שארית הביקור). 

_לא_ , הוא מחליט לבסוף. ג'ואנה פוטר תוכל לחכות לשובה של לילי. בינתיים, ממתין לאלכס אוסף תרגילים בכשפולוגיה. הוא מרחיף גוויל ועט (מוגלגי. אלכס רכש את ההרגל מגייל, וטוני תמיד שולף אחד מהכיס כשהם נפגשים. "הם הולכים כמו מסטיקים בעולם המוגלגי. תפוס, מאלפוי."), ומתיישב אל הדלפק במטבח. 

לאחר חמש-עשרה דקות נדלק האח בדירה. _לילי?_ – לא, לא סביר. השגרירות הקסומה עמוסה אחר הצהריים וחלפה רק חצי שעה מאז הגיע אלכס הביתה. עצבני, הוא סב על עקביו, מגלה את טדי לופין שובר את לחש ההגנה שנח על הבניין ומגיח מתוך האח. 

"אלכס," נאנח טדי בהקלה. "תודה למרלין, אתה באמת כאן-"

אלכס צופה בו מנער את האפר משיערו הירוק. הוא צועד לתוך סלון הצפוף ומחדש את לחש ההגנה של הבניין. "-מצטער על ההתפרצות, אבל זה באמת לא סובל דיחוי."

"אמ, קרה משהו?" הבעת פניו של טדי, רצינית וקודרת, מעירה את הפחד הישן, האורב תמיד. " _קרה משהו ללילי_?"

"-לא, לא, הכל בסדר עם לילי," ממהר טדי להרגיע. "אלכס- זה בקשר אלייך. אין לנו הרבה זמן ואנחנו צריכים לדבר."

"מה קרה?"

"כולם מחכים בכיכר גרימולד. אנחנו חייבים ללכת- זה המבוך, משרד הקסמים מחפש אותך לתשאול."

"עכשיו _?_ "

"הם אמורים להגיע לכאן בדקות הקרובות, ואנחנו חייבים לצאת. אלכס, זה הזמן-" טדי מציע לו את זרועו.

הוא תופס בזרועו של טדי. הם ידעו כי הרגע יגיע בסופו של דבר, והשיחה ההיא בביתם של הפוטרים זכורה לו היטב. ג'ואנה והארי פוטר ישבו כל אחד בראש השולחן, לילי מזגה תה, וחיוכיה, כמו הבזקי אור בין המשפטים הקודרים, נדמו לשבור את אווירת האבל הכללית ( _"עוד מעט זה יסתיים ונוכל ללכת למעלה ו...אתה יודע."_ ).

הם שבו ודיברו על הדליפה ("דוליש מנסה למזער את הכותרות בעיתונים"), על הפינוי הקרוב ("הם הבטיחו שתוך שלושה חודשים הם מפנים את המוגלגים... אבל אתה מכיר את המשרד.") ועל מה שיקרה ביום בו יחליטו השושואיסטים לפתוח את המבוך.

"הם ירצו לדבר איתך, אלכס," נאנח אביה של לילי בתשישות, מסיר את משקפיו ומנגב אותן בשולי חולצתו. לילי הניחה יד זעירה על ברכו של אלכס.

"הצלחנו לדחות את זה עד עכשיו, כי אתה קטין אזרח רומניה – אבל בעוד חודש..."

"נצטרך לחשוב על משהו חדש," פסקה ג'ואנה פוטר מאחורי ספל התה שלה.

ואומנם, צ'ארלי השיג לו עורך דין מצוין, אבל טדי והארי פוטר הבהירו בצורה חד משמעית כי יום יבוא והשושואיסטים יפסיקו לשחק לפי הכללים. היום הזה הגיע. ממש עכשיו.

הוא שונא להתעתק ("אתה שונא גם פלו ומפתחות מעבר. אני חושב שחוץ ממטאטאים, אתה שונא בערך כל שיטת תעבורה מודרנית," קבע צ'ארלי). אף על פי כן, הוא אוחז בזרועו של טדי ומתעתק עמו לגרימולד 11.

הבית, שקיומו כמעט נשכח לאחר המלחמה הראשונה, ממשיך לשמש כסוג של מפקדה לעת מצוא. הוא מושלם כמקום להחביא בו עדי מדינה, יש בו מעבדה מצוידת היטב, ואם להאמין לדבריה של לילי, "לפעמים אבא פשוט אוהב להעמיד פנים שהוא עדיין נלחם באתה-יודע-מי". 

הוא צופה במספר 12 מתממש מתוך הצללים ("אם לא תאכל," אומרת אמא, "יבוא הגנרל אשבול." הוא ממצמץ את הזיכרון). לילי שונאת את הבית: על אלכס הוא משרה עצבות מוזרה. 

"אלכס-" טדי מאיץ בו. הוא נכנס פנימה, צופה – כמו מאחורי זכוכית תצוגה – במסדרון שנפתח לתוך אולם המבוא. רגע לאחר מכן:

"אלכס, טדי, הגיע הזמן-" הארי פוטר נראה עייף. מימינו ניצבת ג'ואנה, מעיינת באוסף גווילים. אלכס מכווץ את עיניו וכמעט קופא על מקומו כשצ'ארלי מגיח מהמטבח ועוטף אותו בחיבוק דב.

הוא מחזיר לו חיבוק זהיר.

"מה שלומך, אלק?" צ'ארלי לא מצפה לתשובה. אלכס אסיר תודה על כך. כשהוא מרים את מבטו, נופלות עיניו על פנים לא מוכרים. אישה, בשנות הארבעים לחייה. עיניים מלוכסנות. פה צר. נראית מבוגרת מכפי גילה.

הוא מלכסן מבט לצ'ארלי. "לילי? והדרקון?"

הארי פוטר מנקה את גרונו. "אין לנו הרבה זמן, אלכס. אני חושב שעדיף שניגש ישר להסברים."

"לילי-" 

"לילי בסדר," מתערבת ג'ואנה. "היא באמת בשגרירות." היא מחייכת ברוך (אלכס מסתכל על הקיר. בינתיים, הוא מגלגל חוט פרום סביב אצבעו, מעביר את החוט מאצבע לאצבע). "ואלבוס כאן. ישן בתוך האח."

אלכס מהנהן.

"בכל מקרה," הארי צובט את גשר אפו. "אני אנצל את ההזדמנות להעביר את זכות הדיבור לטדי. טדי?"

"כן, אממ-" טדי מזדקף אוטומטית. "כמו שכבר סיפרתי לך, משרד הקסמים מחפש אותך לתשאול. השושואיסטים אמורים להגיע אליך בארבע ורבע. שזה-" הוא מעיף מבט בשעון הקוקייה שעל הקיר, "עוד עשרים ושלוש דקות בדיוק."

החוט הדקיק מתהדק לתוך אצבעו של אלכס, קוטע את זרימת הדם. הוא מאזין לקולה של האישה הזרה מחליף את זה של טדי.

"כל זה משאיר לך ולהארי עשרים ושלוש דקות לנסוע לשנת אלפיים ושבע, להתעתק לצרפת, לגלות איך ממוטטים את המבוך, ואז לחזור למרידייל, בזמן לפגוש את השושואיסטים."

אלכס מקמט את מצחו, שוקל בזריזות את הדברים. "חשבתי שכל מחוללי הזמן שנוצרו מאז המתקפה על מחלקת המסתורין בתשעים וחמש הם בסיווג כל כך גבוה שאף אחד לא יכול לגעת בהם."

טדי מעניק לו חיוך עקמומי. "אלכס, תכיר- זו קפטן צ'ו צ'אנג. המפקדת שלי. צ'ו..."

"-מרגלת בשבילנו," אומר אלכס.

טדי נאנח בשעשוע. "גם זו דרך להגדיר את זה. כן."

אלכס מבליג. ("אתה חסר טאקט לפעמים," מעירה לילי, "אבל ליד אמא זה ממש לא בולט. אתה תהיה בסדר גמור וההורים שלי כבר אוהבים אותך, אני מבטיחה.").

צ'אנג נראית משועשעת. היא מסירה תיק צד אופנתי מעל כתפה וללא שהיות שולפת ממנו שעון חול זעיר. מקצהו, מבחין אלכס, משתלשלת שרשרת ארוכה (50 סנטימטר. 4.3 ליפופים סביב פרק היד, ליפוף אחד סביב הצוואר, 25 ליפופים סביב אצבעו המורה).

אלכס מביט בסקרנות בשעון החול המוזהב. "יש לנו ילידי מוגלגים במחלקת הפיתוח, אז הם מגיעים עם צגים. כאן-" היא מקישה על מסך זעיר באמצעות ציפורן מטופחת. "אתם פשוט צריכים לגעת בו עם השרביט ולהגיד בצורה ברורה לאיזה תאריך אתם רוצים לעבור. ברירת המחדל היא אחת עשרה בצהריים, אז אלא אם כן תציינו שעה ודקה, זה הזמן שבו תמצאו את עצמכם." היא מעבירה את מחולל הזמן להארי. עיניו של אלכס לא עוזבות את המכשיר הזעיר.

"אלכס?" עיניו של הארי מחפשות את מבטו.

הוא מהנהן בקיצור (הם צריכים לחזור... הוא לא בטוח לאיזו שנה הם צריכים לחזור. אלכס זוכר את הכפר בצרפת: בתים צפופים ברחוב הראשי ומרפסות בצהוב וכחול וירוק. אמא אמרה שלא יתרחק מהבית ואלכס היה משוכנע שביער חיים זאבים. "המוגלגים צדו אותם," הפטיר אבא ביובש. הוא לא זוכר מה היה לפני כן. "אתה יודע שרוב קורבנות פוסט טראומה מוחקים את הזיכרונות שלהם... מלפני?")

"כן." החוט ניתק. דם שב ומציף את אצבעו החיוורת. "אני איתכם."

"כדאי שנעשה את זה מחוץ לבית," אומר הארי.

אלכס מהנהן. "אחריך."

~ 

הארי מתעקש שיתעתקו לשבע האחיות לפני השימוש במחולל הזמן. "אתה לא יודע כמה הגנות היו על המקום הזה. הגנות, ואז הגנות שהסוו את ההגנות... אנחנו חייבים למהר," הוא אומר כשהוא מניח את שרשרת הזהב הדקיקה סביב צווארו. הם מתעתקים בצוותא ואז מתחילים לצעוד. אחרי הליכה קצרה הם ניצבים לא הרחק משוק שבע האחיות, דחוקים בסמטה צרה הצופה אל "שוק הבשר של ג'לאל".

"זה עלול לעשות לך סחרחורת," מזהיר הארי.

אלכס בולע את רוקו.

"אוקיי." הוא נושם עמוקות. "אני לוקח אותנו למאי אלפיים ושבע. זה היה חודש רגוע. אתה מוכן?" הוא שולף את שרביטו. "החמישי לחמישי אלפיים ושבע." ונוגע בצג. העולם מתערפל לנגד עיניהם.

~

לונדון המוגלגית של אלפיים ושבע זהה כמעט לחלוטין לזו שעזבו מאחוריהם. חזיתות הבניינים מלוכלכות יותר (אלפי מבנים קורצפו לקראת האולימפיאדה המוגלגית באלפיים ושתיים-עשרה, נזכר אלכס), והאוויר כבד מערפיח (עם שוך הקרבות, נקט משרד הקסמים צעדים דרסטיים לטיפול בנושא). פרט לזה, כמעט ולא ניכרו שינויים.

לצידו נושם הארי בהקלה. הוא מסיר מכתפו תיק גב ושולה מתוכו טרנינג מוגלגי עם ברדס הקרוי 'קפוצ'ון'. "אוקיי, אתה חייב ללבוש את זה. עכשיו."

אלכס מעיף בו מבט מהיר אך מציית מבלי לשאול שאלות.

"אתה נראה בדיוק כמו אבא שלך. אם מישהו יחשוב שהוא מזהה אותו, זה יהיה הסוף של המשימה שלנו." הארי שולף צמד בקבוקונים אטומים מהתיק לפני שהוא סוגר ומעמיס אותו על כתפו. "שתה."

"פולימיצי?" עורו של אלכס מבעבע, משנה גוון ומרקם.

"כן. אתה נראה כמו אנתוני ברקוביץ'."

אלכס מהנהן. טוני העביר את ילדותו באמריקה ולא דמה במיוחד לאיש מהמבוגרים במשפחתו. איש לא יזהה את אלכס כשהוא נראה כמו טוני. "מה איתך?" הוא שואל את הארי שלוגם מהבקבוק השני.

"מישהו מהמחלקה של טדי, לפי מה שהבנתי."

הם צועדים משך רבע שעה ברחובות ההולכים וקטנים (טסקו, חומוס סעיד, בלומסברי, הפנינג בייגל, מכולת... שלטי הניאון נראים לו כמו עיניים חייזריות שאינן נעצמות לעולם). לבסוף, מכוון אותם הארי לעבר מדרגות חירום הממוקמות לצד "ד. ס. לוכלין, מנעולן" ומתחיל לטפס.

"כאן." על הדלת השרוטה קבוע שלט המכריז "בג'פאי מפתחות". מתחת לסדקים מתגנבת מוסיקה אוריינטלית; אישה ששרה בקול מאנפף לצלילי סיטאר ותופים אלקטרוניים.

הארי מקיש על הדלת. אין תשובה. הוא מקיש פעם נוספת.

המוסיקה נקטעת. "רגע," משיב קול נשי מבפנים. "מי שם?"

"חבר."

"ממ-הממ. איזה מן חבר?"

"חבר שיודע להעריך דיסקרטיות ועבודה טובה."

הם ממתינים משך שניות ארוכות. 

"שרביטים בחוץ- יש שם אגרטל בדיוק בשביל זה." (אלכס חשדן, אך מבטו המפציר של הארי מרגיע אותו) - רגע לאחר מכן מוסרות ההגנות מעל הדלת, מלוות ברשרוש מנעולים. 

הוא תוחב את ידיו עמוק בכיסי הברדס. טוני רחב ונמוך ממנו הגם שלא בהרבה. עדיין, אלכס מרגיש שלא בנוח. הוא מביט בחרטומי נעליו, מעביר את משקלו מאצבעות לעקב בעת שהדלת נפתחת.

"תכנסו." בפתח עומדת מכשפה בשנות השלושים לחייה, שיערה השחור אסוף לזנב סוס ומביטה בהם בזוג עיניים שחורות.

"מה אתם צריכים?" היא שואלת בעודה מבריחה את הדלת מאחוריהם. אלכס מנצל את השהות על מנת לבחון את החדר. 10X10 של קירות מפויחים, עמוסים בחלקי טכנולוגיה מוגלגית, החל בכונני מחשב וכלה בסוללות למנוע חשמלי. משטח עבודה גדול מאכלס מתקן לשכפול מפתחות, ועל משטח הפורמייקה החבול נחים פלייר משומש, מחשב נייד, שרביט ומלחם.

הארי ניגש הישר לעסקים. "שני מפתחות מעבר לקאלה, צרפת. אחד הלוך ואחד חזור."

"פועלים בהשהיה?" 

הוא נד בראשו בחדות. "מילת קוד."

"זה יעלה לך אקסטרה. כמה אנשים?"

"שניים."

"אתה והוא?"

"כל שני אנשים."

היא מרימה גבה, אך לא אומרת דבר. "גם זה יעלה לך אקסטרה. למתי ההזמנה?"

"עכשיו."

שקט פתאומי משתרר בחלל. אלכס מוצא את עצמו סוקר את כפות-ידיה של בג'פאי: קטנות ואלגנטיות, עם ציפורניים בהירות יותר במספר גוונים מעורה השחום, גזורות צמוד מאוד לעור. אחרי שנים של כסיסת ציפורניים, החלה לילי לגזור את ציפורניה (הוא הציע את עזרתו; סדר הדברים תמיד נראה לו מהופך כשצפה בה אוחזת נוצות ומספריים ביד שמאל, אך לילי צחקה והסבירה שהיא חייבת "לתרגל").

"עשרים וחמש אוניות." קולה של בג'פאי, רך ומנותק, קוטע את חוט מחשבותיו.

הארי לא מתווכח. הוא מניח את האוניות על השולחן (בג'פאי סופרת אותן, בודקת את הזהב בשיניה, ואז נעלמת למספר רגעים), אחר מתיישב לחכות.

התהליך עצמו מהיר יחסית. אלכס יודע – באופן תיאורטי – כיצד מכינים מפתחות מעבר. אבל כפי שאומרת לילי, תיאוריה לחוד וניסיון לחוד (הוא ניסה להפוך כמה מספלי הקפה שלה לצורת טורוס באמצעות כשפומטיקה בלבד. לילי נאנחה והחזירה אותם בזה אחר זה לצורתם המקורית). בג'פאי משרטטת את מערכת הצירים על נייר מוגלגי, בודקת קואורדינטות במחשב הנייד וכותבת בזריזות את הכשפומטיקה, מכלילה ומחשבת את הדרך הקצרה ביותר לסגור את הקשר המרחבי.

"יש לך איזה חפץ שאתה מעדיף להשתמש בו בתור מפתח?"

הארי מהסס לרגע, אחר מושך בכתפיו. "מה שתרצי."

בג'פאי מהנהנת. היא שולפת שני גלמים וסליל איזולירבנד ירוק.

"מה את עושה?"

היא נועצת באלכס זוג עיניים שחורות. לרגע, נדמה לו כי היא עתידה לשפד אותו במבטה, אולם ברגע הבא מתעקלות שפתיה בחיוך. "אני מסמנת אותם." והיא שולפת מכיסה עט כדורי. "המפתח הזה-" בג'פאי מרימה את הגולם שזה עתה הדביקה לחזיתו רצועה דקיקה של איזולירבנד, "ייקח אתכם לקאלה." (היא מסמנת אותו באות "ק"). "המפתח הזה," והיא מרימה את הגולם השני. "יחזיר אתכם ללונדון." ("ל", מנחש אלכס). "מילת הקוד?"

הארי מהרהר לרגע, תולה את מבטו באלכס. אלכס מושך בכתפיו. "טאקי מתפוצץ לראשון ו... מקקים מצופים לשני."

לנגד עיניהם, מתחילה בג'פאי לרקום את הכשפומטיקה לתוך הגלמים, טווה שורה אחר שורה לתוך המתכת הצוננת ומוסיפה שכבות עדינות של קסמי הסוואה. הסגסוגת יונקת את הקסם. קוסמים ממעטים להשתמש בתרכובות, אבל פליז, כמו פלדה וכסף סטרלינג, נמצא בשימוש שנים רבות כל כך שקיימים וריאנטים מיוחדים לעבודה מולו.

התהליך נמשך קרוב לרבע שעה (אלכס חושב על קולואידים, ואז על לילי, ועל קצפת ועוגיות מרנג. בחצי הדרך מגנדלף לדירה הופיעה מדי פעם מאפיה קטנה שהתמחתה במרנגים. אחרי שנתקל בה פעם אחת בסמטת דיאגון, התאמת חשדו של אלכס כי החנות מתעתקת בין הרבעים הקסומים השונים בבריטניה). 

"זהו." קולה של בג'פאי גורם לו להקיץ מהרהוריו. שני הגלמים נחים בידה, עדיין מבהיקים קלות. היא מושיטה אותם להארי, שנושף עליהם, מכניס אותם לתרמיל ומושיט את ידו ללחיצה. "טוב לעשות איתך עסקים."

היא מהנהנת. לרגע, נדמה ענן שחור להעכיר את פניהם. אלכס ממתין, עוקב אחרי השרירים הזעירים בלסתו של הארי ("אדם יכול לשקר בעיניו, אבל לא בפיו"). בחוץ, מקדם אותם רקיע אפרורי. _אפיון מטונימי_ , חושב אלכס. הוא שואל את הארי אם הביא מטריה. 

"לא. אנחנו כבר נעלמים מכאן." טיפות הגשם הראשונות צונחות על פניו. "נוכל לקנות אחת בצרפת."

ויקטואר החליטה שהיא "חייבת לגור בפאריס לפני החתונה," זכר אלכס. הוא רצה לבקר אותה, והייתה הצעת המחקר מסורבון הקסומה, אבל... הוא לא יכול.

"תחזיק את המפתח."

אלכס נוכח שהם ניצבים בתוך סמטה צדדית, ריקה מאדם. ("כדי לקבוע את המקום של משהו בחלל נרצה בדרך כלל להשתמש במערכת צירים אורתוגונלית," הסביר פרופסור גור. "כדי למקם משהו בזמן אנחנו צריכים נקודת ייחוס בזמן ואת הפרש הזמן בין נקודת הייחוס לאירוע שלנו...").

הוא עוצם את עיניו.

~ 

הם מוצאים את עצמם בסמטה שקטה לא הרחק מהנמל. אלכס חוסם את פיו: ריח כבד, של ים, מתכת ונפט, גורם לו לבחילה, והוא מאלץ את עצמו להתיישר. השפעת הפולימיצי עתידה לפוג עוד רגע או שניים. הוא מעיף מבט בהארי, שאוטומאטית מושיט לו את הבקבוקון.

"אנחנו ממשיכים בתחבורה מוגלגית," הוא אומר לאחר שהם מסיימים לפקוק את הבקבוקים ולהשיב את השיקויים למקומם. "יש לך מושג איפה תחנת האוטובוס?"

אלכס מטלטל את ראשו. הוא צופה בהארי מוציא מפה מוגלגית, לבו נוקף לפתע למחשבה שאולי הוא אמור לזהות את הרחובות הללו, אולי טייל בהם פעם, נאחז בידה של אמא או משתלשל מזו של אבא (אבא היה גבוה כתורן, עיניו חבויות מאחורי משקפי השמש המוגלגים שלו וכמעט שלא חייך). אלכס לא יכול לזכור.

הם עולים על האוטובוס המתאים. הארי מסמן שיתיישבו בחלק האחורי ביותר ומציע לאלכס את המושב הסמוך לחלון. הוא דוחה את ההצעה בנימוס.

"אתה עלול לסבול מבחילה," הוא מזהיר.

אלכס מושך בכתפיו. הם מעבירים את הנסיעה בדממה, הארי בוהה בנוף המתחלף ואלכס מריץ טרינומים ופולינומים בראשו. לבסוף הוא נאנח ונשבר. הוא לא באמת רוצה להיות כאן.

"למה לקחתם אותי?" הוא שואל.

הארי פוטר מלכסן אליו מבט, עיניים ירוקות-ירוקות, כמו של לילי. "קודם כל, אבא שלך הרג את ההילאים ואוכלי המוות שהגיעו לפה כמו חרקים. שמונה מהם. מצאו את הגופות שלהם בכל רחבי בריטניה, ואף אחד לא יודע איך הם הגיעו לשם. אני אשמח לגיבוי."

אלכס מחייך חיוך עקום. "אני חושב שהתבלבלת, בשביל גיבוי היית צריך לקרוא לטדי. אני לא-"

הארי מחייך חיוך משועשע. "לילי אמרה שאתה לא אוהב אלימות."

הוא מסמיק. זה קורה לו הרבה, כל אימת שהוא מדבר עם הארי ושמה של לילי עולה, מתקשה אלכס לסנכרן בין הדמויות השונות: לעיתים הארי פוטר הוא פשוט 'הארי פוטר' – אבל יש רגעים בהם נזכר אלכס נכר שהוא אביה של לילי, ואז... – "אני מתכוון שיכולתם להגיד לי מה לומר לשושואיסטים. אני לא צריך להיות כאן פיזית-"

"-למעשה, אתה כן. אין אף אחד אחר שיודע כשפומטיקה ברמה שאנחנו מחפשים."

אלכס מרים גבה.

"ההורים שלך הם אלה שתכננו את התשתית של המבוך. דראקו ודמבלדור הקימו אותן פיזית. היו עוד אנשים שהיו שותפים להקמה של המבוך, אבל בשורה התחתונה, מי שעשו את זה היו דמבלדור וההורים שלך. היומנים שטוני מצא במשרד הקסמים הצרפתי... ובכן, ג'וג'ו מבינה קצת והרמיוני מבינה קצת, אבל לא יכולנו לקחת אותם לכשפומטיקאי חיצוני. בגלל זה הראנו לך אותם לפני חודשיים."

כן, אלכס זוכר. שעת צהריים מוקדמת, ביתם של הפוטרים. טדי, הארי וג'ואנה פוטר מסבים לשולחן ("יש משהו שאנחנו רוצים להראות לך"). לילי – מכורבלת עם ספר מוגלגי בסלון – חייכה בעידוד.

זה היה מורכב. אתגר, תעלומה; קוד שאלכס מצא את עצמו משתוקק לפצח. ואולם, ברגע שהתחוור לו מי חיבר את המשוואות, התנדפה סקרנותו כליל.

"אתה צריך להיות מוכן למה שהם יחפשו," לחשה לילי והניחה את ראשה על כתפו, "אני יודעת שאתה מעדיף לא להתעסק בזה עכשיו, בגלל שזה אבא שלך, אבל-"

"אני פשוט... לא רוצה להסתכל על זה."

הוא שיכל את אצבעותיו באצבעותיה, מתעלם מהגווילים שנחו בתפזורת על בטנה. אחר כך, כשהלכו לישון, התנצל אלכס ואמר שיעיף בהם מבט מאוחר יותר.

הוא נרדם בזרועותיה ולא התעורר עד הבוקר למחרת.

"אז עכשיו אנחנו צריכים כשפומטיקאי," ממשיך הארי, "לפחות אם אנחנו רוצים למוטט את התשתית. לא יכולנו למצוא אחד בהתראה קצרה כל כך, בטח לא אחד שדראקו מאלפוי יוכל לסמוך עליו."

אלכס הניח את ראשו על משענת הכיסא. "ואתם חושבים שהוא יסמוך עלי?"

הארי ממצמץ. "כמובן. אתה הבן שלו."

אלכס מסיט את מבטו. _כמובן._ הוא מחפש את הפחד הנושך (את הדם שניתז על המרצפות), ומוצא רק את טרטור המנוע ואוושת הרדיו המוגלגי מקדמת האוטובוס. ("אתה שואל אותי איך אני מרגיש לגבי זה, אבל אני לא מרגיש כלום. אני מרגיש _כלום_. זה כאילו יש בתוכי חור").

הם יורדים מהאוטובוס ואלכס מטיל על עצמו לחש הצללה קל (פניו של טוני ברקוביץ' הם מגנט למבטים – לפתע, מתקשה אלכס לחשוב על מישהו מתאים פחות למשימה). התחנה קטנה: לא יותר מספסל חשוף ושלט על הדרך הכפרית. הם ניצבים בה לבדם.

"ובכן," נאנח הארי ושולף את שרביטו: " _כוון אותנו._ " – לאלכס יש הרגשה מוצקה שזה חסר טעם.

השרביט מסתחרר ומסתחרר בידו של הארי, ולבסוף צונח דומם וחסר חיים. ממש כפי שצפה אלכס. הארי נאנח. "טוב, זה היה שווה את הניסיון. אני מניח שמכאן אנחנו צריכים להמשיך ברגל. השאלה היא לאן?"

אלכס מביט סביב, נאנח עמוקות, ואז מצביע. הוא מכיר את המקום הזה, את האוויר הצונן, הנושב מעל העצים. בקצה השביל המתפתל מעבר לגבעה, כקילומטר וחצי לפניהם, נטוע עץ אלון קטן. מאחורי עץ האלון ממשיך השביל אל היער ובתוך היער ניצב בית קטן עם חלונות גדולים (מוקפים בשמונה סוגים של לחשי הגנה), רצפת פרקט ועששית נפט במרפסת. אמא וודאי יושבת על הנדנה, השמש חודרת מבין העצים, קוראת ספר מוגלגי בזמן שאבא מעיין בעיתון לצידה, מניח לה להתרפק כנגד חזהו. ואלכס...

הארי עוקב אחריו בדריכות. "אלכס?"

"הבית שם," הוא אומר בקול מונוטוני. "מעבר לגבעה."

"אתה בטוח?"

הוא מהנהן.

"כמה זמן הליכה זה?"

"עשרים דקות עד הכניסה של היער, אני מניח... זה אזור מגודר, אם אני לא טועה. ואחר כך יש מלכודות."

"אוקי," אומר הארי בכובד ראש. "אז בוא נתחיל להתקדם."

אלכס מחייך אליו חיוך עקום. "זה לא יהיה קל כל כך."

~

מערך ההגנות של היער מתוחכם. הארי נאלץ להודות בטעות ומכריז כי "זה הולך להיות הרבה יותר קשה ממה שחשבנו."

"תזכיר לי מה בדיוק חשבנו?" שואל אלכס בקור, עדיין מעווה את פניו למראה הנחש הארסי המוטל, גופתו מרוטשת, על רצפת היער. 

"תכננו קרב של שניים על אחד," מסביר הארי בנימוס. "אבל נדמה לי שהיער מתכוון להרוג אותנו לפני שבכלל ניצור מגע ישיר עם אבא שלך. טוב- לפחות לפני שאני אצור..."

אלכס מזדעף.

"אפילו לא שמת לב שהוא לא התכוון להכיש אותך?" הארי מחווה על הנחש.

אלכס לא מבין. הוא מניד את ראשו ימינה ושמאלה בחוסר ביטחון. 

"הוא עבר לך ממש בין הרגליים," מעיר הארי בפקפוק. ובכן, _כן_ , אלכס בהחלט שם לב לחלק הזה – נחש באורך ארבעה מטרים, בעובי של _"כשפומטיקה מתקדמת – כרך חמישי"_ עבר _לו_ מתחת לרגליים, אבל ניסה להוריד להארי את הרגל. 

"הוא טייל סנטימטר ממך ולא עשה לך כלום רק כדי להמשיך אלי. נחש צל לא מתנהג ככה. די ברור שמישהו הדריך אותו בדיוק את מי הוא אמור לתקוף – ואת מי לא." הארי מעלים את גופת הנחש המרוטשת.

"אז אתה אומר שאבא שלי יודע שאנחנו כאן?"

"לא, אני לא חושב. אני חושב שהוא יודע שיש לו ילד ארבע וחצי שמסתובב לו בין הרגליים, ושנחשי צללים מסתמכים על ריח באור יום. אני מניח שמאלפוי נתן לו לזהות את הריח מאחד מהבגדים שלך, והבהיר בצורה מאוד ברורה שהריח הזה הוא מחוץ לתחום. אם היינו באים בחושך... ובכן, זה לא משנה איך אתה מריח. נחשי צל בחושך..."

אלכס בולע את רוקו בחוזקה. כן, הוא יודע מה עושים נחשי צל בחושך. בכלוב השישי מימין במעבדה לטיפול בחיות פלא, נעול מאחורי סוגר ובריח (ושני לחשי איטום והרחקה), כלוא נחש הצל של האוניברסיטה. האחרון מבני מינו, לפי פרופסור סלמנדרה (אם כי הסתובבו שמועות שמחלקת המסתורין ממשיכה לשמור עליהם בחיים – שמועות שכעת התגלו כנכונות).

כלוא מאז סיום המלחמה, היה פרדי תזכורת להכלאות הלא-חוקיות של אוכלי המוות (התלמידים כינו אותו _מר קרוגר האיום_ – אלכס שתק). לילי, שהזדמנה גם היא למקום, בהתה בנחש ארוכות. סנטימטרים בודדים מאחוריה, נלחם אלכס בדחף לאחוז בידה ולגרור אותה לקצה המרוחק של המעבדה.

"הם עושים לי רע," הכריזה. אלכס הנהן. הוא בהה בעיניו האדומות של פרדי, שחשף לעברו זוג ניבים שפעם נטפו ארס ("לא מזיק," הבטיחה הפרופסור. "נציגת המחלקה לטיפול ולרישוי חיות פלא הייתה כאן בעצמה"). הנחש העביר בו צמרמורת מטרידה.

"סיפרתי לך פעם שאבא שלי דיבר עם נחש ברזילאי?" קטעה לילי את חוט מחשבותיו. 

הוא מנער את הזיכרון.

"סיפרתי לך פעם שדיברתי עם נחש ברזילאי?" שואל הארי.

אלכס מחייך חיוך עקום ("לילי סיפרה לי פעם").

הם ממשיכים לצעוד בשביל.

_"נחשי צל היו בשימושם של תומכי אדון האופל בלבד,"_ מהדהד קולו של פרופסור בינס בזיכרונו. _"המחתרות לא הצליחו להשתלט עליהם, זו הייתה מכה למסדר עוף החול בסביבות אלפיים ושתיים. אוכלי המוות ידעו לזמן אותם, בחקירות מאוחרות הסתבר שאתם יודעים מי פיתח גרסה מיוחדת של אימפריוס כדי לשלוט בהם..."_

הוא מנער את הזיכרון מראשו. אבא לא היה אוכל מוות.

"אבל הוא כן היה מרגל," הכריז רון. "וחתיכת חלאה."

"אלוהים ישמור, רון, אל תגזים. אני הראשונה להודות שמאלפוי לא היה טלית שכולה תכלת, אבל-"

"היא לא השאירה מכתב-"

"לא היה לה זמן-"

"אל תנסי לשכנע אותי, הרמ. הוא הטיל עליה _אימפריו_ , זה כל מה שזה היה. היא בחיים לא הייתה עוזבת אותנו. לא בשבילו." 

אלכס בן השבע אטם את אוזניו והתגנב בחזרה לחדרו, מוותר על כוס מים מן המטבח. הוא הסתתר מתחת השמיכות בחדר הקטן שהקצתה לו סבתא ואחרי דקות ספורות התחיל לבכות. בבוקר מצא אותו הארי מצונף בתנוחה עוברית, עיניו אדומות מבכי. "אלק..." הוא נאנח בקול עמוק. 

"אלכס?" קולו של הארי מההווה מתערבב בקול מן הזיכרון. "אתה בטוח שהכל בסדר? אתה נראה חיוור. יותר מבדרך כלל."

אלכס מהנהן חלושות. הוא ניגש לעזור להארי לפרוץ את ספרת ההגנה השנייה שלהם. "זה טוב," הוא מהמהם, "זה אומר שאנחנו בכיוון הנכון ולא הפעלנו את האזעקות."

הם עומדים בעיצומה של סדרת לחשים רביעית כשאלומת אור כסופה פוגעת בחזהו של אלכס ומטיחה אותו כנגד גזע העץ שמאחוריו. ברגע הבא, מפלחת צעקה את האוויר ושרביטו של אלכס חומק מבין ידיו. 

הוא שומע: _"אימפדימנטה!_ " ואז לחש כבילה. לבו של אלכס נעצר – הוא רוצה לעזור, לצעוק, אך לא יכול לזוז או הוא לדבר. באיחור של שניות הבין כי הקרן שפגעה בחזהו הייתה לחש שיתוק.

_זה לא קורה לו._ **_לא שוב_ ** _. הוא לא יכול להיות משותק כשזה קורה- הוא לא יכול- אסור לו-_

_"פינטו אינקנאטאטם!" –_ הוא צונח לקרקע ותופס את השרביט שזורק לו הארי. הקלה שוטפת אותו, אבל לא לאורך זמן:

" _אימפדימנטה_!"

" _פטריפיקוס טוטאלוס_!" 

" **_אבדה קדברה_ ** _!"_

קללות מוסיפות לשרוק באוויר משך זמן רב. הוא והארי מתנשמים מאחורי סלע גדול שעה שקללות מתעופפות ומתנפצות על גזעי העצם אחת אחרי השנייה. "מוכן?" מתנשף הארי. "בספירה לשלוש מקימים מערך הגנה-"

"-מוכן," הוא מתנשם. _אחת_ . _שתיים_ . _שלוש_. הם מטילים קללות דחייה מהירות, ואז מקימים רשת זהובה העוטפת את שניהם – הקללות מחטיאות אותם, וסוף כל סוף הם יכולים להשיב מלחמה. הארי יורה את הקללות, אלכס תומך בלחשי המערך.

הם לא שומעים קולות. לא את ג'יני וויזלי, לא את דראקו מאלפוי. מרלין, הם אפילו לא רואים במי הם נלחמים, או מניין מגיעים כל הלחשים ("אחד היתרונות בשימוש בקסם אילם בזמן דו-קרב," הסביר פרופסור שאקלבוט). אלכס מכסה את החלק האחורי כשהקללות מגיעות מכל הכיוונים.

"אנחנו צריכים למצוא אותו לפני שהוא מוצא את נקודת השבירה של המגן-" צועק הארי מבעד לרעשים, "-אם זה יקרה אנח-"

מאוחר מדי. משהו פוגע ברשת והחלל מזדעזע. "תתכופף!" – מורה הארי, אבל גם זה מאוחר מדי. שניהם נותרים חשופים והקללות מחמיצות אותם אך בקושי. שיתוק, קללת נעילה, שרביטו של אלכס נחטף באוויר – ואז הוא מבחין בגבר הבלונדיני, מבט קר ואפור הנתלה בזה של הארי.

"לא-" פולט אלכס, "חכה!"

מבטו של דראקו מאלפוי מצטלב בשלו. הם בוהים אחד בשני רגע ארוך: אלכס בולע את רוקו. בין רגע מוצמד שרביט לגרונו. אביו, עצמו ובשרו, הולך להרוג אותו. "בבקשה," קולו של אלכס רועד- "אל-"

" _שתק!_ "

אלוהים אדירים. לבו של אלכס עומד להתפרץ מחזהו. _בבקשה, בבקשה, בבקשה-_

"מה לעזאזל...?" – דראקו מאלפוי בוהה בו רגעים ארוכים, אחר כך בפניו הקודרים של הארי. הוא נראה מזועזע. " _אמיסו קונסנטיה!"_ הוא פולט לבסוף - והעולם משחיר לנגד עיניו של אלכס, דמותו של מאלפוי הולכת ומתערפלת למולו. הוא מצליח להחזיק במבטו האפור של דראקו מאלפוי משך שנייה אחת נוספת לפני שהוא מאבד את ההכרה.

  


הצללים חגים על הקיר חגים במחול מקאברי. אלכס ממצמץ, ממצמץ שוב, ותוך שניות אחדות עוצר העולם מלכת, הצבעים נוזלים למקומם ונקישת הפטישים בראשו מתייצבת לסטקטו אחיד. הוא גונח. שנייה לאחר מכן ננעצים בו זוג מבטים. אחד אפור ומאובן, שני ירוק ומוכר.

הוא עומד לפתוח את פיו (בטוח כי המילים יתגבשו תוך כדי תנועה) כשקרקוש מחדר סמוך מסיח את תשומת לבו. נקישה בדלת ואז:

"דראקו. זה נעול. תן לי להיכנס."

הו. מרלין.

מאלפוי (אלכס נושך את הבשר הרך של לחייו. חלפו שנים כה רבות) צובט את גשר אפו, מסנן קללה חרישית, ונפנה להביט בהארי. "על מה בדיוק חשבתם כשהבאת אותו לכאן-"

מצידה השני של הדלת נשמעת אנחה רמה ומה שאלכס מזהה כסדרה של לחשי-נגד. מאלפוי חושק את לסתו ונראה קודר מתמיד כשהוא מביא את עצמו להסיר את ההגנות. הוא פותח את הדלת ומוסיף להחזיק בידית, מסתיר את שדה הראיה של דמות קטנה יותר. ידיה משוכלות והם משוחחים בקול חרישי.

"-אני לא מתכוונת להתווכח על זה."

"-אל תגידי שלא הזהרתי אותך-" היא הודפת אותו בעדינות.

אלכס בולע את רוקו. ("בשנה וחצי הראשונות לא הצלחתי להוציא ממך מילה," אמר צ'ארלי. "הדבר הראשון שאמרת לי זה שאתה רוצה את אמא"). הוא לא בטוח מתי הופכת המחשבה לממשות – מפנטזיה של ילד בן שש – לתהליך, לשיא טראגי. מעט מדי. מאוחר מדי. אבל רגע אחד הדלת חורקת על ציריה וברגע שאחריו היא בתוך החדר: קטנה, מוחשית וצעירה עד כאב.

אמא.

הוא רוצה לבכות.

היא מביטה בו רגע ארוך. ידה (זעירה כל כך פתאום. היא מזכירה לו את לילי, עם עננת שיערה המרחף ומידותיה המיניאטוריות), מתהדקת סביב פרק ידו של דראקו מאלפוי. המחווה מעבירה בו גל של רעד, דה ז'ה וו מאיים (עוד רגע יביט בה ויבטיח לה שהוא אוהב אותה. הוא ינשק את ראשה, ויבקש שתבטיח לו לנסות לברוח, אם רק יתנו לה – "הם לא באמת רוצים אותך- תבטיחי לי-" "- _לא_ -" – הדמעות צפו בעיניה ואחיזתה בידו תתהדק. הם ימתינו, הדלת תיפתח ואז-)

"לא אמרת שיש לנו _אורח_ ." קולה רועד. "וזה... _הארי_...?"

הבהוב ניצת מאחורי המשקפיים הכבדים. אלכס בולע את הגוש שתקוע בגרונו ומכריח את עצמו לנשום. רק לנשום.

"פוטר הביא איתו את זה-" מאלפוי מניח בכף ידה את המחולל. היא מביטה בו רגע ארוך, אחר נושאת את עיניה אל אלכס. היא מתקרבת, בזהירות, עיניה מביטות עמוק בשלו. עוד דקה ואפיהם יגעו זה בזה. _לנשום. להחזיק. לנשוף_ . רק לנשום. _לנשום_.

פניה נכמרים. לרגע, נדמה לו כי היא נעה בן הדחף לשלוח את ידה וללטף את לחיו לבין הדחף לסגת, לחזור למקומה, לצידו של מאלפוי. "אלכס, חומד?" היא שואלת בלחש.

הדמעות חונקות את גרונו. הוא לא יכול להשיב.

~

הם מתיישבים במטבח, ג'יני מכינה להם תה. ידו האחת של אלכס רועדת סביב הספל, השנייה אוחזת בו בכוח (הוא זוכר את הספל: גדול, ירוק, עם דוגמה גיאומטרית. הוא זוכר את קרטוני החלב, את ספריה של אמא מפוזרים בכל מקום ואת הנעליים שנעל באותה תקופה, ירוקות, שמוטות לצד הדלת). הארי, שלוכד את מבטו מן הצד השני של השולחן, מנסה לבחון את מצבו. אלכס משיב בניד ראש קצר. מאלפוי, שיושב לצד הארי, בוחן את התרשימים שהביאו.

"מאיפה השגתם את זה?" – עיניו, שננעצות באלו של אלכס, אפורות מכפי שזכר.

"משרד הקסמים אפסן את רוב החומר-"

שריר זע בלחיו של מאלפוי. הוא מביט בשניהם בחשדנות.

"אם המבוך באמת הצליח ללכוד את אדון האופל בפנים היינו שורפים את זה. זה כתב היד שלי, פוטר. וזה היה מוצפן. ולא בקוד של גריינג'ר."

הארי מסיר את משקפיו ומנגב אותם בשולי גלימתו. "מצאנו מישהו שיפצח את הצופן-"

"-זה מפתח חד-פעמי, פוטר. לא יכולתם לפענח אותו מבלי-"

"אתה שוכח שעברו קרוב לחמש-עשרה שנה."

הם שותקים משך דקה ארוכה. הארי נראה עייף. אלכס בוהה בנוזל הכהה המתערבל בתוך הספל. אחרי שנים של "ארל גריי וארל גריי וארל גריי", פיתחה לילי חיבה לחליטות צמחים והגישה לכל היותר תה ירוק. בכוס צפה תערובת העשבים עליה נהג לחשוב כעל התה של אבא: תה אדום, חזק ומר (אמא חייכה ואבא גלגל עיניים ואמר ש"הילד לא צריך לטעום מכל דבר שאנחנו אוכלים"). בגיל תשע-עשרה, נמחה הטעם הכבד מפלטת הטעמים שלו.

נמחה, אך מעולם לא נשכח.

הארי, בתפקיד המבוגר האחראי (קשה שלא לשים לב עד כמה הוא אכן מבוגר מכולם), מנקה את גרונו. "אלכס, אולי כדאי שאתה תספק את ההסברים הטכניים?"

שלושה זוגות עיניים ננעצות באלכס. מרלין. (תמיד הייתה הפנטזיה הזו: הוא יבנה או ישיג או באיזושהי דרך יתגלגל לידיו מחולל זמן. אמא תינצל. הוא יוכל לדבר עם אבא על כשפומטיקה. הוא יספר להם על לילי. הפנטזיה יכלה להוסיף להתקיים לצד המציאות בדיוק משום כך: כיוון שהייתה פנטזיה ותו-לו. לא היה לו מושג מה לומר כעת. במקום, ייחל שהאדמה תבלע אותו). ממול, הרים מאלפוי גבה בחוסר סבלנות.

ג'יני חייכה. "זה בסדר, אלכס. יש לנו את כל הזמן בעולם. הבנתי שאתם רוצים לפרק את המבוך?"

"אממ, כן." אלכס ניסה לחרוז את מחשבותיו למשפט מסודר. "ובכן – בגלל שהמבוך הוא, באופן עקרוני, סדרה של משפטים מתמטיים, חשבנו שהדרך הכי טובה לפרוק אותו היא בעצם לא להציב, כמו בתכנון המקורי, אלא לפתור את המתמטיקה-"

-"והצורה לעשות את זה היא להציב," קובע מאלפוי בקיצור.

אלכס נאנח. "ובכן, כן. אמא, אני מתכון- ג'יני - עדיין מחזיקה דפים ליד...?"

מאלפוי ממהר לזמן גוויל ונוצה. אלכס שולף עט מוגלגי מכיסו אך מושך אליו את הגוויל. "אני מתכוון: במשוואה המקורית צריך שתי הצבות, אחת בכל כניסה, ואז המבוך מכייל את התוצאה ונסגר-"

"רגע, רגע-" עיניו של מאלפוי מצטמצמות לשני חריצים דקים. "המבוך לא נסגר. כתבנו אותו כדי שיגיב לחתימת הקסם של אדון האופל וישמיד אותו."

לצידו של אלכס משחרר הארי נשימה עמוקה (הוא נראה מבוגר מכפי ארבעים וחמש שנותיו. מבוגר ועייף, כמי שסוחב על כתפיו נטל כבד מנשוא). עיניו ננעצות בפניו של מאלפוי. "המבוך לא נסגר?"

"בשביל מה?" מאלפוי מושך בכתפיו בביטול. "המטרה היא ללכוד את אדון האופל. אין דרך לצאת משם בחיים. למה לסגור את המלכודת המחורבנת?"

גרוגרתו של הארי עולה ויורדת. הוא מהנהן באיטיות.

אלכס בולע את רוקו. אמא (ג'יני?) לצידו של מאלפוי, נראית קטנה וחיוורת. הוא לא בטוח כיצד להמשיך. הארי, כך נדמה, מבקש שלא להרחיב את הדיבור על המבוך. עליו ללכת בין הטיפות. "אמ, בהינתן שהמבוך נסגר-"

"אז מה אתם מנסים להגיד," משסע אותם מאלפוי. "שהמבוך נסגר? זה בלתי אפשרי."

"דראקו-" קולה של ג'יני (אלכס מרים את עיניו להביט בה. פניה לבנים כמוות) גורם לו להשתתק.

מאלפוי מביט בהם באינטנסיביות מוזרה, אחר מפנה את מבטו לג'יני. עיניו, אפורות וקפואות, ננעצות בה משך רגע ארוך. "מה עשיתְ?"

היא מטלטלת את ראשה מצד לצד. "דמבלדור אמר- אם הארי ימות במבוך," ג'יני בולעת את רוקה, "אם יקרה משהו... שחייבת להיות אפשרות—" היא מגמגמת, פותחת את פיה ואז סוגרת אותו שוב ושוב. עיניה מנסות ללכוד את מבטו של הארי, ולהתחמק ממבטו של מאלפוי במקביל. לאחר רגעים ארוכים של שתיקה, הן מתמלאות בדמעות.

חריקה רמה וטריקת דלת מבשרת על עזיבתו הזמנית של הארי. אלכס, לבו תקוע בגרונו, נותר בחברתם של שני הזרים שהביאו אותו לעולם. אם קודם לכן רצה שהאדמה תפער את פיה ותבלע אותו, כעת הוא פשוט רוצה להיות בלתי נראה: לזחול מתחת אבן גדולה ולהיעלם.

מאלפוי מהסה אותו במבט חד. דוק של לחלוחית מזגג את עיניה של ג'יני, ואחרי רגעים ארוכים, אוסף אותה מאלפוי אל בין זרועותיו.

עצבני, אלכס מניח את עט הנוצה על הקלף ביד רועדת. האפשרות המטרידה, הלא-סבירה בעליל, נכשלת להתעכל בדעתו. "אני, אממ- אני אצא עכשיו," הוא אומר.

מולו, מהנהן מאלפוי באישור. אלכס משאיר אותם לבדם

~

הוא מוצא את הארי על המרפסת, יושב על הנדנדה כשראשו קבור בין כפות ידיו.

מרגיש כמי שמתמרן בין קרעי זיכרונות לא-יציבים, אלכס נוטל לעצמו כיסא ומתיישב לא הרחק מהארי. לצידו וקצת מאחוריו.

"דמבלדור נתן הנחיות ברורות לכניסה ויציאה מהמבוך," פותח הארי בפתאומיות. "בתדריכים שלפני הקרב. זו הייתה אמורה להיות משימה מורכבת, אבל האנשים במסדר הכירו את... נקודות התורפה- ידעו איך לצאת משם."

אלכס מהמהם. ("אנשים ירגישו בטוחים יותר אם תסתכל להם בעיניים," הסבירה גייל. הוא לא יכול להביא את עצמו להביט בהארי). הוא מניח שהייתה דרך להיחלץ מהתופת בחיים. קלושה, אך קיימת. הארי ממשיך:

"הם סמכו עלינו. זאת לא הייתה משימת התאבדות. ואז כשהמבוך נפל..." הוא מושך בכתפיו. "חשבנו שזה היה מאלפוי. תעלול אחרון לפרידה, אתה מבין? אם הוא לא יכול לנצח, אז לקחת את כולם יחד איתו. אני מניח שזאת הייתה מחשבה טיפשית. הרמיוני תמיד אמרה שאנחנו גזענים מפגרים." הארי פוטר מחייך חיוך מר. "אבל לחשוב שזאת הייתה ג'יני שסגרה את המבוך-"

"דמבלדור," מצייץ אלכס. "זאת הייתה הנחיה של דמבלדור."

"כן, דמבלדור." הארי מוחה את עיניו. "הוא השאיר לי את ההגיגית שלו, אתה יודע. מצחיק שאני מספר לך את זה. אני מניח שהוא סינן משם דברים, אבל... הסתכלתי בחלק, וגם הרמיוני גם אספה משם חומר למחקר ו... אני מניח שבסופו של דבר למדתי לראות אותו בפרספקטיבה הנכונה. אבל הנחתי שג'יני- שלפחות ג'יני..."

אלכס נלחם בדחף לפוקק את אצבעותיו. (הוא לא רוצה להיות מי שידבר על לבו של הארי, הוא מרגיש בנוח בחברת דרקונים וכלבים ואפילו למד להתרווח לצד נבחרת הכדורגל של דאקי, אך בני-אדם עדיין נדמים לדבר בשפה זרה). הוא מרכין את ראשו, עיניו משוטטות על המרפסת, כשהארי מנקה את גרונו.

"אני מצטער, לא הייתי צריך להפיל את זה עליך."

"אמ, זה בסדר." הוא שמח לשמש כתף תומכת (גם אם ברור לו שאין זו אלא ברירת מחדל. המחשבה כי הוא יכול לעשות זאת משמחת אותו באופן ערטילאי).

הארי מהמהם, כאילו לעצמו. הוא מסיר את משקפיו, מנגב אותן בשולי חולצתו, בוחן אותן, ומנגב שוב. "אני פשוט מניח שציפיתי מג'יני..."

"-להפגין יותר שיקול דעת מכפי שאתה עצמך הפגנת בגיל תשע-עשרה?"

הארי משתתק. בפתח הבית ניצב דראקו מאלפוי, עטוף כחרק בשכבה של שלד חיצוני (אלכס מתקשה לחשוב על דימוי מוצלח מזה למעיל הארוך, המגוהץ עד אחרון הקפלים, שהוא עוטה על גופו), ונועץ בהם מבט קפוא.

אלכס מלחלח את שפתיו.

"היא סמכה על דמבלדור," ממשיך מאלפוי. " _כולנו_ ," הוא יורק את המילה באי-נוחות, "סמכנו על דמבלדור. ודמבלדור ביקש ממנה לסגור את המבוך. היא לא ידעה שיהיו אנשים."

הארי נאנח. "אני לא מאשים אותה, אני רק-"

מאלפוי מגלגל את עיניו, ולא אומר דבר. "ג'יני אומרת שתכנסו פנימה," הוא מפטיר, "קר בחוץ."

~

בבית אכן חם יותר, אולם אלכס משפשף את כפות ידיו זו בזו כשהם נכנסים.

"ג'יני רוצה לדבר איתך," מפטיר מאלפוי לעבר הארי כשהם נכנסים למטבח. "היא בסלון."

הארי נעצר ומלכסן מבט בוחן לאלכס, שמנסה שלא לחשוב על כך שהוא עתיד להישאר לבדו עם מאלפוי באותו החדר (לרגע הוא מוצא את עצמו תוהה האם כל מגע ישיר, כל מחווה או תזכורת, יעבירו בו רעד בלתי רצוני לנצח. הבית בו הוא נמצא מהווה תעתיק מוחשי ואכזרי לזיכרון – שוב, הדחף לסגת ולהסתתר בתור כוך קטן, או בין זרועותיה של לילי, מפעם בו בחוזקה. דלת המטבח נסגרת מאחוריהם).

"שב."

הוא מציית.

מאלפוי מסיר את מעילו בזמן שאלכס נועץ את מבטו בכפות ידיו. האדם שמולו היה כמעט מפחיד: אלכס נכשל לזהות בו ולו שמץ של אישור.

"זה מה שג'יני עשתה." אצבעות הזרד של מאלפוי משוטטות על הגווילים. אלכס מסתכל בכשפומטיקה בעיון.

"זאת לא משוואה ממעלה שנייה." הוא ממצמץ. "זו משוואה ממעלה חמישית, אז למה...?" – למולו, משרטט מאלפוי בחוסר סבלנות את האלגוריתם פעם נוספת. הוא מצווה על אלכס לפתור אותו בזמן שהוא מחפש דבר מה ביומנים.

אלכס בולע את רוקו (ברומניה, בהוגוורטס, בגנדלף האפור, היו כולם בריטיים עד כאב ומודעים להחריד לשונותו של אלכס. הם הניחו לו לנפשו, ואם לא, תמיד הייתה לילי, מצוידת בזוג עיניים דובבות וחמת הזעם הצודקת שלה. "עזבו את אלכס! אתם יודעים שהוא לא בנוי להתמודד עם זה."). מאלפוי מרים לעברו גבה, ואלכס נפנה אל הקלף תוך שניות.

כשהוא מסיים, הוא מחזיר למאלפוי את הקלף.

"איך פוטר הצליח לצאת מהמבוך בחיים?"

"אממ- אה, ובכן. הארי... לג'ואנה רוברטס- לה ולהארי היה ילד-" הוא מהסס, ואז שוקל את המילים שוב. כשמאלפוי מביט בו בחוסר סבלנות, חומק מבטו אל הרצפה. "היא הפילה אותו."

מאלפוי מצמצם את עיניו. "פוטר התחתן עם-" ואז משתתק. הוא מרכין את ראשו, וזהו הרגע הראשון מאז הגיעו שאלכס מזהה בו שמץ של חמלה. הוא נראה אבוד בתוך עצמו, פניו שקועים כמו פרי שהרקיב לתוך קליפתו, עיניו תועות בחלל. "ופוטר... הם- איך הם התמודדו עם זה?"

"זה היה לפני הרבה זמן. אמ, במונחים שלנו."

"כן."

הם שותקים ארוכות. מאלפוי בוחן שוב את חישוביו של אלכס. הוא מקמט את מצחו. "אם ג'יני מוטטה את המבוך, היא הייתה צריכה להשתמש בעוד משתנה."

"כן, אבל המבוך לא מבוסס על משוואה ריבועית – יש יותר משני פתרונות."

"שלושה פתרונות, אם לדייק."

אלכס בולע את רוקו. "אם זה מה שהיא עשתה, והחישובים האלו נכונים, זה אומר שצריכה להיות למבוך עוד כניסה."

מאלפוי מהנהן.

"השאלה היא איפה."

מאלפוי נראה מהורהר. "את זה, אני מאמין, נצטרך לשאול את ג'יני."

~

בסלון יושב הארי, לבדו, ובוהה בקמין במבט מזוגג. זרועותיו פשוטות לפנים וצל אפור – תשישות או עצב, אולי שניהם – נח על פניו. הוא מעיף בהם מבט קצר שעה שהם נכנסים פנימה, ולרגע, ממצמץ בכוח מאחורי עדשות משקפיו. "שכחתי... שכחתי כמה אתם דומים."

אלכס לא אומר דבר (מאלפוי הוא האדם היחיד שאי פעם ראה לפניו בראי. לילי צעקה על הלגה כשזו אמרה פעם שאלכס הוא כמו ספר היסטוריה מהלך. "אין תמונות _שלו_ בשום מקום, אבל כולם אומרים... אז אני פשוט יכולה להסתכל על אלכס ולדעת." היה זה כמעט מצחיק שבסוף היום, הייתה זו לילי שבכתה ובכתה ואלכס שחיבק אותה).

מאלפוי מרים גבה. הוא נראה מרוגז. "איפה ג'יני?"

"הלכה לבדוק מה שלום אלכס-"

"-זה בסדר, דראקו." ושוב היא שם, מהדסת בזוג נעלי בית שנראות כמו כפות-ידיו של ענק מיתולוגי (אלכס לא יכול להשתחרר מהמחשבה שהיא בלתי-פרופורציונאלית. קטנה מדי וגדולה מדי בו-זמנית. שהיא מתה).בזרועה היא אוחזת בזוג נעליים קטנות וספר ילדים מרופט למראה. אלכס מזהה את הכריכה.

"הרדמת אותו?"

היא מחייכת חצי חיוך.

אלכס נע באי נוחות. כשהיא מניחה את הספר מעל לאח ואת הנעליים בפינה, מנסה אלכס שלא לחשוב על כך שממש מאחורי הדלת, בהמשך המסדרון, ישן הוא עצמו בצעירותו. המחשבה על אלכס אחר (שונה כל כך) בשני מקומות במקביל, מעבירה בו צמרמורת של אי נוחות. בינתיים פורש מאלפוי את התרשים על שולחן הקפה. "אנחנו צריכים לדעת איפה הכניסה השלישית, ג'יני. הדליפה נובעת ממנה."

"הכניסה השלישית? אתה בטוח?"

מאלפוי מציג את דף החישובים. פניה של ג'יני עוטות הבעה של ריכוז זהיר, והקמטים במצחה מעמיקים עם כל רגע שחולף. אלכס חש ששפת גופה מכונסת מהרגיל – נוקשה ומוטרדת.

הוא לא מופתע. המצב אכן היה עגום. _אלא אם כן יתחולל נס ובדרך לא דרך, ימצאו דרך לנטרל את הכניסה השלישית_ , אם רק יצליחו לבטל את המשתנה ויוכלו לאפס מחדש את המשוואה. כתוצאה מכך, יהפוך המשתנה הקסום שהציבה אמא בחזרה למספר טבעי, והמשוואה תיפתר. המבוך הארור יעלם. הפעם – באופן סופי.

ג'יני נאנחת ברוגז. "כתבתי את הגורם השלישי כדי שיתאזן, זה לא אמור להיות ככה-"

"-המסה של הקסם האפל לא מחזיקה את המשתנה שלך כי הקיר קרס. אמרתי לך שזה מסוכן, ביקשתי ממך לא להתעסק בזה-" (הידיעה כי פעלה מאחורי גבו וודאי לא הייתה נעימה, בטח ובטח נוכח התסבוכת הנוכחית – אולי חשב שאילו סיפרה לו היה יכול לסייע. אולי הרגיש נבגד). מאלפוי רק נאנח ברוגז: "זה לא משנה מה היה אמור לקרות, ג'יני. עכשיו צריך למצוא דרך להוציא את הגורם הזה החוצה."

שפתיה קפוצות בזעם כשהיא פולה מידיו את התרשים. כשמאלפוי מבחין בכך, הוא רק הופך מרוגז יותר. הוא צובט את גשר אפו, עוצם עיניים משך שנייה או דקה, ואז צונח על הספה. "לא היית צריכה להכניס לשם _עוד_ גורם."

היא נאנחת.

"אני מצטער שצעקתי."

ג'יני רק מושכת בכתפיה. לבסוף, היא מתיישבת במרחק מה ממנו ברגליים משוכלות – מתכנסת בשרטוטים, או אולי בתוך עצמה.

אלכס מסיט את עיניו משך רגעים ארוכים. הוא מאזין בשקט לקצב ליבו המתגבר, לדם הגועש באוזניו (אולי לילי צודקת, אולי באמת הוא לא יודע איך להתמודד), כשג'יני קוטעת את חוט מחשבותיו. "הנה, כאן," היא אומרת, "הכניסה השלישית נמצאת על דרך המלך."

הארי מבולבל. "אה, מה?"

"דרך המלך, פוטר - הדרך הקצרה ביותר החוצה ממרכז המבוך." מאלפוי מזמן לעצמו גוויל ועט נוצה ומתחיל לרשום במרץ. "אם תגידי לי מה המשתנה השלישי, ג'יני, זה יחסוך לי לא מעט זמן."

ג'יני בולעת את רוקה. "זה לא... זה לא העניין. המשתנה השלישי מופעל על ידי הכניסה השנייה-"

"-קסם כבילה?"

"כן, אבל לא רק. הפעלה של המשתנה השלישי יוצרת תגובת שרשרת שמפילה את המבוך. זאת הפונקציה."

מאלפוי בוהה בתרשים בהבעה קודרת. הארי מושך בכתפיו. "בסדר גמור, אז מה הבעיה להציב את הגורם השלישי?-"

מאלפוי מגלגל עיניים. " _זה_ הגורם השלישי, פוטר."

הארי ממצמץ לעברו בחוסר הבנה. אלכס, נוכח מבטו הקפוא של מאלפוי, מתנדב להסביר: "אין גורם שלישי שאפשר להציב בצורה הפיזית הבסיסית, מר פוטר, כמו שהציבו בשני המשתנים הראשונים אותך ואת אתה יודע מי.... הגורם השלישי הוא לחש הכבילה בעצמו."

הארי מקמט את מצחו. "אז אתם אומרים לי שהדרך היחידה להפעיל את המשתנה השלישי, ולפתוח את הכניסה הנוספת, היא להפעיל את שני המשתנים הראשונים?"

"משהו כזה, כן."

הארי נאנח. ג'יני נראית מותשת.

"פשוט תחשוב על המבוך כמו על, אמ- מסלול קורס של אבני דומינו: ברגע שאתה-יודע-מי יכנס לתוך המבוך, המשתנה הראשון יגיב לחתימת הקסם שלו, ויפתח את הכניסה הראשית. אחרי שהוא יסיים לעבור את כל ה-אה... אמ-דברים שיש שם, ויתקרב ללב של המבוך, לחשי הכבילה יכנסו לפעולה ויביאו אותך לנקודת האמצע שלו, כנראה עם מפתח מעבר-"

"-וחתימת הקסם שלי – שהיא המשתנה השני – תפתח את הכניסה השנייה?"

"בדיוק."

מהכניסה השנייה, נזכר אלכס, נכנסו כל ההילאים, השושואיסטים ואנשי המסדר. עד אז, נהרגו רוב אוכלי המוות שנכנסו פנימה עם אדון האופל.

"המבוך אמור להישאר פתוח עד לרגע שהספרה הקסומה שלך תעזוב אותו." ממשיכה ג'יני, "ברגע שזה יקרה, המשתנה השלישי- רונת הכבילה - תיכנס לפעולה, ותפעיל תגובת שרשרת שתגרום למבוך לקרוס על אתה יודע מי, ואז להעלים אותו לצמיתות."

הארי נאנח עמוקות ומתיישב על הספה. הוא קובר את ראשו בין כפות ידיו. "אבל המבוך לא נעלם, ג'ין... הוא עדיין קבור מתחת לאדמה."

הוא נראה חסר אונים. ג'יני מניחה יד עדינה על כתפו.

אלכס מביט בה, ומביט במאלפוי, ורק לאחר שהוא נוכח שאין לו ברירה, מושיט את ידו בהיסוס. מאלפוי מרחיף את הגוויל ונאנח. "אממ—" אלכס משרטט מערכת צירים קרטזיאניים. "הארי נכנס מכאן-" הוא אומר ומסמן בצד את אם הצירים. "אתה-יודע-מי נכנס מפה. וכאן," הוא ממשיך ומספק את הקואורדינאטות של דרך המלך, "נמצאת הנקודה השלישית."

הארי מרים את פניו בעייפות ומהנהן.

"עכשיו, אמ…" אלכס מגרד את עורפו. "הקיר קרס לא בגלל הכשפומטיקה, אלא בגלל המסה של הקסם. אתה מכיר קצת רוּנוֹת?"

"בערך."

"ובכן, זו המשוואה המלאה של הכניסה הראשית – יש כאן רוּנת זימון ורוּנת כבילה. אותה רונת כבילה שמופיעה פה, ליד 'הארי'; הרונה שמופיעה ליד, אממ, אתה-יודע-מי; ו… הרונה הזאת." אצבעו מרחפת על סט הקואורדינאטות המלא של הכניסה השלישית. "לידה יש רוּנת קריסה ולידה יש-"

אישוניו של הארי מתרחבים. "זאת הרונה שמייצגת קסם אפל."

~

"ובכן…" הארי לוגם מכוס הקפה שלו. "אני רק אומר שכל מה שאתם צריכים לעשות זה להוציא את הרונה של הקסם האפל מהמשוואה."

קולותיהם של מאלפוי וג'יני מהדהדים במקביל.

"-כי זה כל כך פשוט, פוטר."

"-זו לא סתם משוואה, הארי. זו משוואה ממעלה ממעלה חמישית."

המצב עגום מכדי להיות משעשע. אלכס מוסיף לעצמו סוכר. אם רק ניתן היה לאפס את הגורם השלישי… אם רק ניתן היה לאפס את הרונה... _אם רק ניתן היה לכלוא מחדש את כל הקסם האפל שהשתחרר כשהקיר קרס_... הוא קופא.

"אממ, הארי?"

"כן?"

"בהוגוורטס – לימדו אותנו שכשחיפשתם הורקרוקסים-"

מאלפוי נוחר בבוז, אך אלכס עומד על שלו. "-כשחיפשתם הורקרוקסים. היה לדוד רון מן משהו כזה... מצת מוגלגי?"

"המעמעם?"

"כן. הדבר הזה שכלא בתוכו אור של מנורות רחוב-" ג'יני ומאלפוי נראים מבולבלים. אלכס מנסה להחניק את התקווה: "-אתה חושב שאולי הוא עדיין שומר אותו במקרה?"

  
  
  



End file.
